Proof Of Life
by speedfanatic05
Summary: A night of frantic doubt recedes to hope... A follow up to  LiLAqUaMaRiE's Slipped Away.


Proof of Life

Speedfanatic05

Pairing: Implied H/N

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't have a conniption

A/N#1: This is a continuation to Mari's Slipped Away. I fully reccomend reading it!

The silence was deafening.

Holding on to the sides of his desk, he lifted his head, straining to hear even a sliver of a sound, his breath being held hostage by his own body. Relief didn't come until he heard her small cry, a cry that seemed so minute, so tiny, yet so ominous, and he could swear that all of Miami could've heard her.

Releasing his death grip on the desk, he moved into action, his pace quickening at the sounds of her crying growing, his heart beating ridiculously fast. It always astounded Horatio how he could face countless criminals, hardened in their own right, but the mere thought of facing his newborn daughter scared him shitless.

Rounding the corner, he pushed the door open and entered the nursery, her cries now at preposterous levels. He winced as he approached more, seeing the reddened face of his daughter , her eyes squeezed as tight as they could be, her light brown curls matted to her face from the perspiration that her efforts were providing. He reached in and took her gently into his arms, trying vainly to soothe her, but realizing instantly that he was doing nothing for the cause. It was moments like these that he missed her the most; she would know exactly what to do to calm their daughter down, what words to say to ease the unseen pain , and her steady heart beat to lull her back to sleep. Horatio feared that his racing heartbeat, a feat that always seemed to present itself, was too fast to provide her any comfort.

"Okay, Izzie," he intoned in a soft, low voice, "it's alright. It's alright."

He knew it was a lie as soon as he spoke it, closing his eyes against the feeling that arose in him every time he looked into Isabel's eyes, seeing every bit of her mother there. Where on normal days he could proudly say that his daughter inherited his cool demeanor, almost always he could see the glint in her chocolate brown eyes, identical to Natalia's. That very same glint died that day along with her, an errant bullet that had his name on it taking away every ounce of happiness that he had experienced with her. Even despite her strength, one shot was all it had taken to snatch her from his grip, leaving him a widow and a new father with a four month old baby girl.

Pacing the room, he held her closer to him, feeling the heat rising from her body, surmising that she was feverish. His mind went into overload, wracking the numbers he could call for assistance. Several names passed through in his mind; Calleigh was first, but she was in Louisiana with her family. He could always call Alexx, but he glanced at his watch and shook his head slightly, knowing that it was too late for a house call. Eric had a slew of nieces and nephews; surely he would know what to do in a situation like this. But again he shook his head in discontent, noting the time. Eric was most more than likely out, enjoying his bachelorhood. Horatio was now faced with the only option he knew of- taking care of his daughter on his own.

Swallowing hard, he swore he could taste the fear that encompassed him as he walked towards the bathroom, switching on the lights. He had virtually no experience in this matter, even when Natalia was alive. She had always fully dealt with any issues concerning Isabel. Opening the medicine cabinet, he searched frantically for the one tool he knew he needed at the moment and dropped several bottles in the process, the sounds of them clinging on the countertop making him wince. Isabel hadn't receded in her cries, and he could feel his firm grasp of the situation slipping.

_"Remember, Horatio, when infants get fever, you need to check their temperature under their arms…"_

A small smile appeared as his hands lit on the thermometer, remembering the tutorial that Natalia had given him on the basic care of their infant daughter. Pulling the thermometer out, he closed the medicine cabinet and walked out of the bathroom, back into the nursery, glancing at her. Her cries seemed to abate some as he approached her changing table and laid her down gently. He took his time getting her clothes off and lifting up her arm slightly, placing the thermometer under her arm.

_"Now, if it reads anything higher than 100 that will be the time to go to the hospital. But for a low grade fever, make her comfortable…"_

The thermometer chimed its completion and he pulled it out, eyeing the numbers on the screen, "A hundred. Okay, so you have a low grade fever. What next?" Isabel had stopped crying at the sound of his voice and he looked down at her, a graceful smile appearing. "After that, sweetheart, you must be thirsty."

Isabel remained quiet, studying her father as he traced his finger down her temperate cheek and closed his eyes. In the slight moment their eyes had connected, he was transported back to her birth, and an overwhelming feeling took over, a breath getting caught in his chest. He fought back the tears at the memory of such a beautiful day, the emptiness of the day he now lived in, presenting itself in its terrible silence. Bringing himself out of his lull, he dressed Isabel and lifted her up gently, holding her closely to him. He could feel her squirming in his arms as she let out a small cry.

_"Make her comfortable…"_

As soon as the thought entered, he walked over to the rocking chair that was sitting near the window and sat down, the cool breeze flowing through a slight crack in the window, cleansing him somewhat. Sitting back, the chair swayed slowly and he thought to reach for a receiving blanket that was neatly folded in a basket at the base of the rocking chair.

_"Starve a fever, feed a cold, Horatio. If she has a fever, don't smother her with blankets. Give the fever room to breathe…"_

As if being chastised, he pulled his hand back up and placed it gently on her chest, feeling the breath as it filled her lungs and released itself, laying his head back. The serene quality of the moment filled Horatio with a new found sense of hope; hope that there was still proof of life dwelling deep within him. Despite the numerous losses he had endured, he had one very important person to start living for again.

He continued to rock slowly, the sounds of the water hitting the shoreline providing the perfect backdrop for a slumber, his eyes flirting with closing. The more he tried to fight it, the heavier his lids got, and he soon found himself falling into a sleep, one that hadn't been forthcoming in nights past . His brow furrowed as he descended deeper into a sleep, the chair coming to a stop completely. A rush of breath escaped his lungs and his arms relaxed, although retaining enough strength to keep a hold of Isabel.

_"You are doing a great job, Horatio… You were born to do this…"_

With a start, Horatio woke to the sounds of his door bell, ringing incessantly. Trying to focus his eyes, he glanced out the window, seeing the oncoming sunrise and then down to Isabel who was now snuggling closer to her father's chest. He felt her skin and was somewhat glad that the temperature was gone, being now replaced by a coolness that seemed natural. Her fever had finally broken. The doorbell continued as he reached for a receiving blanket and wrapped her in an expert manner and braced her neck as he got up, walking slowly at first to gain his bearings, but then more rapidly as the bell had been replaced by pounding.

"Well, someone really wants to see us," he said with a smirk as Isabel came to life in his arms. She smiled at him and began to squirm and coo. His heart tripled in beat as he held her closer, reaching the door. On the other side, he saw Alexx and Calleigh, a worried look in their eyes. Looking past them, he also saw Eric as he walked up the drive. Arching an eyebrow, he grinned, "Did I miss something?"

"Horatio, we have been calling all night. Is everything alright?" Alexx asked as she moved forward, looking into his arms. "I remembered hearing that Isabel looked rather peeked before leaving for the day. Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Alexx," Horatio responded as he handed her over to Alexx. Alexx took her and immediately her eyes brightened at the infant, then looking up at him, narrowing them. Horatio thought it a good idea to come clean and he conceded, "Okay, she had a temperature, but I took care of it."

"What was it?" Alexx grilled as he gestured for them to come in. "Did she spit up?"

"No, she just had a fever. I took her temperature and sat with her all night. She slept magnificently."

"You must have the magic touch, Horatio," Calleigh interjected as she looked over Alexx's shoulder at her, a wide smile forming on the southerner's lips. "And you are sure that she is okay?"

"I'm positive. All she needs is to be changed and fed…"

"Looks like you came just in time, Eric," Calleigh chided lightly as she punched the Cuban on his arm.

"Says you. My part in all of this is observer only. Believe me, I get enough of this from my sister's kids."

"It's fine, Eric, honestly. I've got it," Horatio said as he turned towards the kitchen. Alexx walked beside him, leaving Calleigh and Eric to stare in disbelief. A week ago, the air of uncertainty hung about Horatio when it concerned Isabel, now, he oozed nothing but confidence.

"Well, that's new," Eric said arching his brow as he walked.

"Who knew? I mean, when Nat died, she seemed to had taken the best of Horatio with her. But now…"

"Now, it's like he realizes he has something to live for," Eric finished wistfully. His thoughts turned on his sister, knowing full well the road Horatio had traveled.

"Exactly," Calleigh responded as she followed, hearing the chipper sounds of their boss's voice intermingling with the playful coo of Isabel.

The signs of life had returned to the Caine household once more.

Fin


End file.
